Soul Mates
by dancergirl49
Summary: People can't see color until they meet the person that they will spend the rest of their life with. one-shot. This is yoai boyxboy don't like don't read. Rated T for Romano's language. Parings gerita, spamano, puraus, and franada


**A/N: So this story is my own writing! :) I hope you all enjoy it I know the people I used to edit it did. I don't own Hetalia or any of the songs that I used. Please give me some feed back and if you want to see anything in particular PM me.**

She sees them walking in a straight line,  
That's not really her style  
And they all got the same heartbeat  
But hers is falling behind.  
Nothing in this world could  
Ever bring them down  
Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background  
And she says

"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."

Feliciano sang as started to pull out paints, brushes, a canvas, and an easel. Everyone called this small Italian Feli. He was a world famous artist, which was odd for someone like him. In this world everyone is born without the ability to see color, they can only see in black, white, and gray. The only way to see color is to find the one you are destined to be with the rest of your life, your soul mate if you will. Sadly Feli had not found his soul mate. He hoped to one day, but in the mean time he would spend all of his time creating art.

"I don't know how he does it." A young Hungarian woman told Feli's twin Lovino. "He can't see them but he has such a beautiful way with colors." Both the Hungarian woman, who was named Elizabeta but most people called her Liz, and Lovino had found their soul mates. Lovino's was a Spanish man named Antonio and Liz's is a girl named Lilli. "My idiota of a brother is just that way. No fucking person knows how he fucking does it nor do the question it. But I think the bastard paints cause he thinks that if he does it enough times he will fucking see it." Lovino tells Liz. She nods and the two leave Feliciano alone to paint.

He sees them talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue.  
Yeah, they're living the good life, can't see what he is going through.  
They're driving fast cars, but they don't know where they're going.  
In the fast lane, living life without knowing.  
And he says,  
"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."

Feliciano continues to sing. Lovino was right about Feliciano's reasons for painting. He always wanted to see color. It was a bonus that the moment he did finally see it he will also meet the one who he was going to spend the rest of his life with. He didn't care if they were male or female so long as they were healthy. Feli had set up the easel and started to paint the buildings of Venice Italy. He and Lovino were born there but their parents moved to America when the twins were three. They went back often. The twins went on a recent trip to Venice with Antonio. Lovino had told Feli what colors were where. Feli used this new knowledge to paint his favorite little area in Venice. It was on top of a bridge and overlooked a canal that was by The Church of Saint Mary of Good Health.

And they said,  
"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."

Whoa

Whoa

Whoa

Like the cool kids

Once Feli finished singing "Cool Kids" he decided to sing "Ave Maria" as he started to paint The Church of Saint Mary of Good Health.

Salve, Regina, mater misericordiae:  
Vita, dulcedo, et spes nostra, salve.  
Ad te clamamus, exsules, filii Hevae.  
Ad te suspiramus, gementes et flentes  
in hac lacrimarum valle.  
Eia ergo, Advocata nostra,  
illos tuos misericordes oculos  
ad nos converte.  
Et Iesum, benedictum fructum ventris tui,  
nobis, post hoc exsilium ostende.  
O clemens: O pia: O dulcis  
Virgo Maria.

Feli finished the water and looked at his work. To him it was just a series of grays, whites, and blacks to him. "Ve~ I wish I could see the colors." Feli sighed. He cleaned up and then signed the painting. "Hola Feli have you seen Lovi... Whoa. Feli that is amazing!" Antonio exclaimed. "Grazi Antonio." Feli says smiling. "I don't know how you do it." Antonio says. "Anyway where is your brother?" Feli looked around. "Ve~ I don't know Fratello was here a moment ago with Liz." Feli says. "Huh. Gracias anyway Feli. Oh before I forget I am throwing a fiesta and you are invited." Antonio says and Feli smiles. "Grazi Antonio. Is it at your house?" Antonio nods and goes to find his little Italian. 'I might meet my soul mate there.' Feli thinks and goes to get ready.

Just as Feli leaves a tall blonde German walks into the studio. "Hello?" He calls out. He had heard Feli singing and came to see who had the voice of an angle. When the German came in though the only thing in the room was a painting. As the German went to leave Antonio came back. "Feli which wa- oh Ludwig what are you doing here?" Antonio asks. "Uh no reason." Ludwig says. "Okay well I am throwing a party tonight. You should come and could you tell Gil for me." Atonio asks. "Ja." Ludwig says then leaves. 'A party. What a waste of time but bruder is going to make me go.' Ludwig thinks as he walks out of the school and to his car.

Feli had run out of the school and drove as fast as he could back to his house to get dressed. He was sure that his soul mate was going to be at the party and he wanted to look his best. He put on a clean pair of jeans and a nice white shirt. Feli knew that Antonio made people take their shoes off so he wasn't worried about his shoes. He combed his hair down, except for one piece of it that would not go down. Before he left Feli put on a black jacket and a gray scarf.

"Hola Feli!" Antonio said when the Italian arrived at his house. "Ciao Antonio. Where is Fratello?" Feli asks. "Right here bastard." Lovino said coming up beside Antonio. The Spaniard then preceded to hug his Italian husband. Normally Lovino would hit Antonio on the head and shrug him off, but a lot of girls were checking his husband out. Even though Antonio annoyed him a lot of the time the Spaniard was his and no one else's. Everyone had a soul mate but there were some people out their that didn't want the person that was their soul mate. Which in Antonio, Lovino, and Feliciano's option was stupid.

"Toni!" A loud albino said as he walked into the room. "Gil!" Antonio said and hugged one of his best friend. "Can moi get into some of that love?" A French man asked. "Of course mi amigo." Antonio said and opened his arm for his other best friend Francis. "The awesome Bad Touch Trio is at last together again!" Gilbert yelled and was hit on the head. "Ow!" He said and turned around. "Babe what was that for?" He asked a Austrian man with slicked back hair and glasses. "Stop being so loud you are not the only one here." Gilbert sighed. "But Roddy-" Gil started but was interrupted. "No buts." The Austrian said. Gilbert just hung his head. Francis laughed at Gilbert. "Trouble in paradise?" He asked. "No!" Gilbert said. "Where is you husband did he finally relize that you are an idiot?" Gil snapped back. "No I'm right here." A quiet voice from behind Gilbert, who jumped at it. "Don't worry Mathieu I knew you were here." Francis says and kisses his fiancé on the lips. Feli felt bad he hadn't seen the man at all. Lovino took his brothers arm and lead him over to the group. "Whoa I'm seeing double!" Gilbert said and Francis added. "Antonio you didn't tell us that Lovino had a twin." Feli smiled at them. "Ciao I'm Feliciano." He told them. "I'm the Awesome Gilbert and this is my lovely wife Roderich." Roderich the proceeded to hit his husband on the head again. "I am not your wife. I'm your husband." He said. They all laughed at that. "I am Francis and this is my lovely fiancé Mathieu." Francis said hugging Matthew possessively. Matthew smiled at Feliciano. "Are the artist Feliciano?" He asked in his quiet voice. "Sí." Feli said. "And please just call me Feli." He said smiling big. "Hey Gil where is Ludwig? I did invite him." Antonio asked. "I don't know where my bruder is." Gilbert said looking around. Feli talked a while with them before going over to the snack table to get something to eat.

.

He grabbed a drink and reached for one of the small snacks. He didn't see the man reaching for the same one. The two bumped into each other and Feli spilled his drink on himself. "I'm sorry." The man said and handed Feli a napkin. "Ve~ that's okay, and grazi." He said and looked at the man. He was tall and very muscular. He had crystal blue eyes and beach blonde hair, though to Feli they where both white. His hair was slicked back with a lot of hair gel. The man made Feli's heart jump and he blushed. And Feli made the Other man's heart jump as well. The blonde turned away blushing. "Um... Sorry again." He said and left. 'I wish he was my soul mate.' Feli thought and went over to his brother. "Fratello can I wear one of your shirts?" He asked and Lovino sighed. "Fine come on bastard." He said and lead Feli up to his and Antonio's bedroom. On the way the weirdest thing happened to Feli. "Ve~?" Feli said as he started to see color. "Fratello! Something is happening! I'm not seeing in gray, white and black anymore!" Feli said in a distressed voice. Lovino looked over at his brother. "But how? There is no one... Feli who is the last person you met today?" Lovino asked. "The man who spilled my punch on me." Feli said and then realized it. "That man is my soul mate! Oh! Oh." He said excitedly then in a sad voice. "I don't even know his name! How am I suppose to find him?!" Feli asked Lovino. "I don't fucking know." Lovino said as he put a purple shirt on his brother. "Fratello what color is this?" Feli asked. "Purple." Lovino said and Feli looked at it like it was the most wonderful thing in the world.

Ludwig walked away from the snack table and went to go find his brother Gilbert. "There you are West." Gilbert said. "I wanted to introduce you to Antonio's husband's brother Feli but he left." He said. "Sorry I- was zum teufel!" Ludwig cut himself off. "What?" Gilbert asked. "Bruder I can see in color." Ludwig said. "West are you joking with me cause that is not awesome." Gilbert said. "No bruder I am not kidding I am not seeing in gray, black, or white!" Ludwig said excitedly. "Well who is your soul mate then?" Gil asked. Then it dawned on Ludwig that guy at the snack table was the one. "I I don't know his name. I accidently spilled punch on him we didn't really talk." Ludwig told his brother.

It was then that Gilbert and Lovino had the same idea. "We can get Antonio to make a list of all the people here that don't have a soul mate." They told their brothers.

"Sí! How many could there be." Feli said to Lovino. The older Italian then pulled out a list from his husbands desk drawer and grabbed a marker. "Okay so these are the people who don't have soul mates." Lovino said and handed the list to Feli. "Good there is only ten here this shouldn't be to hard." The younger Italian said and smiled. Meanwhile Gilbert and Ludwig where asking Antonio for that same exact list.

The moment Ludwig got the list he got right to work on trying to find his soul mate, Feli did too. Unfortunately the real world caught up with them. Feli got a lot of people wanting paintings form him. And Ludwig who was a police officer got swamped with cases. But every spare moment they had they went looking for each other. About a month after the party Antonio, Gilbert and Francis were at their favorite bar for Francis's bachelor party. "So why did you and Ludwig need a list of party guests?" Antonio asks Gilbert. "The awesome me was helping his unawesome bruder find his soul mate. What guy doesn't find out someone's name when they meet them? Seriously." Gilbert said. "Wait Ludwig found his soul mate at my fiesta?" Antonio asks and Gilbert nods. "I know who his soul mate is! It's Feli! We have to tell them!" Antonio says and the two pull out their phones. "No." Francis says and they both stop. "Why?" Gilbert whined. "Because. How many times have you offered your help to Ludwig Gil?" Francis asked. "Almost everyday." Gil says. "That's why. They want to find each other on their own." Francis says. Antonio nodded this was them proving to each other that they want to be with each other. "Can we at least help them without them knowing like making them head in the right direction?" Gilbert asks and Francis grins mischievously. "Oui." He says and Antonio makes a suggestion. "How about we put them in the same building. Feli is working at his studio tomorrow if we can Ludwig to go I have a feeling that they will find each other."

So the plan was set. Gilbert told Ludwig that he wanted to get a painting for Roderich and it had to be from the famous Feliciano Vagas, He made the excuse that he wasn't able to leave his office to go get one. Luckily it worked and Ludwig was on his way to Feliciano's studio. The problem was Feli was in the back and had one of his workers manning the counter. "Hello." The young lady said when Ludwig entered. "What can I do for you today?" She asks. Ludwig clears his throat and says. "Ja um my burder Gilbert Beilschmidt ordered a painting." The young lady whose name tag said Lilli typed into her computer. "I am sorry I don't have anything here. Let me go ask Feli." She said and walked off into the back. Ludwig looked around the store as he waited. There was one painting that caught his attention, it was a painting of a church and canal. Lilli came back and noticed Ludwig looking at the painting. "It was Feli's last piece that he did without seeing color." She said and Ludwig jumped not hearing her come back. "He painting this without being able to see color? That is amazing." Ludwig said. "I know right. So Feli said your bruder didn't order anything form him. But if you want to buy that painting I can wrap it up for you so your trip won't be for nothing." Ludwig nodded and Lilli took the painting and went to go wrap it up. Once she was gone Ludwig pulled out his list of possible soul mates. "Five more to go." He sighed. He then heard the voice he heard the day Antonio invited him to the party.

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

Ludwig l read the last name on the list which said Feliciano Vagas. 'That the name of the painter. Maybe its... No he just found his soul mate it can't be him.' Ludwig thought.

I have died every day  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

Ludwig went over to the counter to grab a pen so he could cross out Feli's name. Once he got to the counter he say the same list of people he had except instead of Feli's it had his.

Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this

'It's him. He is my soul mate.' Ludwig thought and looked at the door where Feli was.

One step closer

As Feli said that line he took a step towards the door.

I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

One step closer

Then Ludwig took another step. He was so nervous, which almost never happened.

One step closer

He took another step. 'Come on Ludwig you have been trying to find this man for so long and he has been trying to find you. Its funny if I had found him the day I first heard him singing we wouldn't have had to do all of this searching.'

I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

Ludwig put his hand on the door knob and took a deep breath. He opened the door and saw Feli sitting on a stool singing and painting. Ludwig tried to say something but couldn't he was frozen in place.

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has broughtt  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

Feli turned around and saw Ludwig. When he saw the tall German he dropped his paintbrush on the floor. Feli blushed and both Ludwig and Feli bent down to grab the paintbrush and their hands touched. "Ve~ I'm sorry." Feli said and retracted his hand. "Don't be. It's fine. I've been looking for you." Ludwig said and handed the paintbrush back to Feli. The little Italian looked into the German's crystal blue eyes. "I've been looking for you too." Feli said and the two came closer together. "I don't know your name sorry." Feli said and Ludwig felt a little stupid. "I'm Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt." He said and Feli smiled. The smile made Ludwig's heart melt. "You look more like a Luddy than a Ludwig. Can I call you Luddy?" Feli asks. "Ja." Ludwig said. The two just stood together in silence. But it wasn't an awkward silences it was comfortable. "Sir?" They heard Lilli call. "Ve~ He is in here with me Lilli." Feli called out to her. When the girl came in she saw how the two were looking at each other and knew what was happening. "I will leave your painting here then." She said and left. "Ve~ you are buying one of my paintings?" Feli asks excitedly. "Which one?" He asks as he runs over to it. "Its the one you painted before we met." Ludwig said blushing. "Ve~ that's the one that I did of my favorite spot in Venice." Feli says and takes the cloth off. "How did you know what colors to put? Or did you just guess?" Ludwig asked as he put a nervous arm around Feliciano. "Mi fratello told me what colors were where. I use to imagine what they looked like before my fratello told me it was fun. I want to go back so I can see it for myself." Feli says and leans his head on Ludwig's chest. "How often do you go to Italy?" Ludwig asks. "Around the holidays. Mi Nonno still lives there and we went back often when kids. I was born in Venice but my parents were able to give me and fratello a better life here in a America." Feli said. "Same I was born in Berlin but my family could have a better life here." Ludwig said and Feli stared up at him. "I would like to see where you are from." He said and Ludwig smiled down at him. "Likewise." The two then proceeded to kiss. It was slow and amazing. It was a first for both of them so it was a little sloppy but they didn't care. "Ve~ I am so happy right now Luddy." Feli said when they broke apart. "Me too Feli, me too."


End file.
